


Inmoratlis

by awkwardtrickster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, But not Bill Charlie and Twins, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Father!Death, Good Tom Riddle, Harry got new abilities, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Lord of many houses, Hermione Granger Bashing, Immortal Harry, Immortal Tom Riddle, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Nice Death, Powerful Harry, Second Chances, Time Travel, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardtrickster/pseuds/awkwardtrickster
Summary: After the defead of Voldemort a second war breaks out and the planet suffers. It comes to end as the last magical died and with him the earth. Harry, the last survivor, meets the three beings that care more about him than anyone in his life did and he gets new chances. With better knowledge of things, Harry starts redoing everything he did wrong in his first life.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fate seems to really find fault with the wizarding race.

First Grindelwald, who terrorised magical Britain. A powerseeking man.  
Second and mere years after the former Dark Lord, another rised to power; the Dark Lord Voldemort. A feared man who feared death above all. A twisted and unloved one.

And after his final defeat, there were the muggles, or the mundanes, how they wanted to be called.  
While wizards and witches thought their suffering had eventually found an end they were proved to be wrong soon. It took two months.

Two months for the muggles to find out about the wizarding community.  
A year to build enough camps for their prisoners or experiments.  
Two years to find a way to stop ones magical core to flow and make one a practical squib, what leaded more to death once a magical being is completly drained of its magic.

They took everyone who they suspected with magic. Children were killed in front of their families, mothers were taken and raped, forced to produce something to experiment on, men were tortured in the worst kind someone could imagine. Witch hunts started all over again.

More and more wizards and witches changed their opinion on muggels, went on raids and tried to save as many as they could. But it was a hopeless case. 

It took three years after the discovery of wizards and witches to start a nuclear war. 

Soon, their planet died out. Animals couldn't breed, food wouldn't grow, acid rain polluted the water, humans were infertile and many died of cancer or many other diseases which broke out.

And through all the muggles still fought with some wizards and witches who managed to stay alive. 

It weren't many. On the whole earth were only 26 muggles and 2 wizards and a witch still alive. 

Many killed themselfs even before the nuclear war broke out, many only days after.

The earth survived six month after the start of the nuclear war.

The last wizard of all alive was the one who lived through much.  
Surviving the killing curse more than once, a civil war, his relatives, the events in his school, those camps the muggles built, a nuclear war, the death of every one he ever knew, hunger, thirst.

But ironically enough he died because he got stabbed.  
But he laughed while his lungs filled with his blood, only to stop when his laugh was a pitiful one.

Tommy-boy was right at the beginning, he thought. Hope that old coot and his order of flaming chicken learned that too that muggles weren't helpless and neither are they completly innocent. Every respect he had for Dumbledore was destroyed a year after the man's death. Harry was even ashamed that he earlier thought it was a good idea to name his children, should he ever have some, after Dumbledore and Snape, for what they did for him. To some degree he could understand Snape, even if that didn't push his liking for the man. But Dumbledore was a whole other case. To learn about his manipulations was painful, knowing that he played everyone, Tom, Snape, him, his people, Hogwart's children like puppets to his own little game like he pleased. No, Dumbledore could burn his days in hell, for all he cared.

With the death of the last magical the world stopped existing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Truth to be told, Fate, Magic, and Death did like the wizarding race. Just not how they turned out to be. So Death claimed a master, to help this issue. Well, more like adopted. 

Magical children (and some mundane, whose parents believed in some myths) get told the story of the three brother, who crossed a river by using their magic and each got a valued object from death himself. These three objects were real, as were the three brother but not many knew that fact.  
Many tried to archieve the spot as Master of Death, something you could once you get the hold of all three Hallows. Or it is believed. In truth, even if you get a hold on all three, Death decides if he wants to keep you or send you to afterlife. 

And the title „Master of Death“ is completly false interpreted. No one can be really a master to Death, since Death is above all with his equals, his sisters. It's more like a father-son bond, in which one is the son and Death will be a true father and mentor.

Ever since he send out the Hallows, on purpose of course, no one on earth was competent to fulfill conditions to be 'Master of Death'.

No one until little Hadrian James Potter was created. Magic und Fate got somehow really excited and brabbled about how they would spoil the little one, once he will be with them. Death could only shake his head foundly over his two sisters, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited too. Little Hadrian was perfect for them and even now, when he only existed in a woman's womb, he could feel his bound to his son. Yes, little Hadrian would be a good son.

But things never went right with meddlesome old men interfering, who believed to be in right about all and be above all. 

Dumbledore did unforgivable things, but that was just a decisive one. As soon as he felt the concentrating magic in one of his followers, he felt first for a really long time true concern. This magic was certainly above his and it will be in no way used against him, he would the one using it.   
The prophecy, the Fidelius Charm, Godric Hollows, everything was a set up.

Who truelly believed Dumbledore, in the middle of a war, would do an interview for a teacher inside a pub and not in his office? And he knew the spy heard them, why not just obliviate him?  
Why letting this information go off to Voldemort? And how believable is it, that just in this moment she gives a prophecy about that all?  
Why did the Potters lived in a nearly normal house, and not the Potter Manor, a home protected with old magic?  
Why never give Sirius a trial but knowing about his innocence?  
Why Hagrid and not a real teacher?   
Why every event in Hogwarts and Dumbledore never seemed to really stop something?  
Why were the Weasleys on the Muggle-side of the barriers?  
Why never stop the abuse?

Death, Fate, and Magic were furious about his actions and took real pity for little Hadrian.   
They knew everything about his life, watching him and this time, with bound hands. 

Fate cried as Hadrian was scared because he had to kill his own soulmate, not that he knew that.  
Magic cried as Hadrian got his magic bound to over 90% as a toddler and was send off to magic binding wards in the Dursleys home.   
Death was in sorrow as he watched his son nearly dieing every day by the care of other people, especially his so-called family.  
They all pitied their little Hadrian. When he first came to them, only Death revealed himself but told him not a thing about him and his sisters. Only, that he could go back, if he wanted to. What he did. Death was sad to see his son go, but he couldn't feel prouder. 

Hadrian came back to the world of the living and what happend on is known.


	3. Chapter 3

Hadrian woke up in a suprisingly comfortable bed. It was strange, he thought, because he could swear only minutes earlier he died. He looked around and saw a room painted in mild and warm colors. A four poster bed in deep wood colors, a desk, and a wardrobe the same. Carpets and blankets were either blood red or mustard yellow. Cozy for a Griffindor. While he wasn't so obsessed with his house colors like other people were, he still found some comfort in them.

The decoration of the room wasn't what caught his attention, it was its aura. Like, the room was alive. Not like breathing and stuff but just alive, he couldn't explain if someone would ask him. It feelt like pure magic would travel through it.

Footsteps startled him. Three pairs, two of them very light and fast, while the third pair was more heavier and dull. They stopped in front of the door and someone knocked soft.

Hadrian didn't know what to do. He didn't know were he was nor who these people might be. But he had somehow to answer, everthing else would be impolite and so far they did treat him well.

„Please, enter.“ Hadrian couldn't believe his own voice, he didn't sound this shy since he turned seventeen and moved out of the house of his relatives. 

Three amazingly beautiful people entered the room. First was a woman with curly red hair down to her waist, nearly glowing cognac brown eyes, a lovely face with rosé lips, sharp cheekbones and a small nose. Her frame was also small but she radiate off pure power. She smiled at him. Like a mother would, he mused. 

The woman next to her was more plump as she was and definitly taller. She also had a kind smile worth of a mother. Her face was rounder, cheeks softer and lips fuller. Bright blue eyes looked at him, shinning with joy. She had short, brown hair which were also a little curly but not much like the first woman's were. She sat down on the end of the bed and looked to the other two strangers. 

The last one was a really, and I mean really, tall man. Hadrian had grown a few inches since the second Wizard War and was nearly half a head taller than Hermione and Ginny, but he was still smaller than Ron. Or normal 21 year old men. But if he would stand up he would only reach the chest of the man. On tip-toes. The man was probably the strangest of the three. He had a small smile on his lips, joy but also sadness were shown in his dark eyes. Long, thick black hair framed his face. He was dressed in elegant robes, not like his comrades were. While the woman decided on more lighter, brighter robes, his looked very heavy and dark. But truly, colors wouldn't really fit him. The man came nearer, placed a hand on Hadrian's shoulder and smiled even more. Something told Harry, that he didn't do this often. Now all three stared at him, no one talked and even through someone could describe it as uncomfortable silence, it was quite pleasant. Hadrian felt for the first of a really long time safe and he didn't know why. Minutes seemed like hours and finally someone broke the present silence.

„Hadrian, welcome home, my son. We waited, even though we could have waited a bit longer.“

'Huh, the man had a really deep and soft voice. Wait what.' Harry thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadrian just stared at them for minutes. He couldn't quite comprehend what was going on there. They just stared back until Death cought and all eyes were on him. 

"Well, I'm not that good at welcoming."

Fate, the shorter woman, snickered and explained to Harry, who obviously didn't understand the joke. "He's Death, his job is partly to welcome the dead in afterlife. He's not good at that too. He's more likely to scare the souls and leave them even more scared and confused than before. Even his own reapers make fun of him for that." 

"So I'm dead?" Hadrian didn't know what kind of answer he'd suspected but it definitly wasn't a snort from Death. "I just take that as a yes."

Death eyed him amused but objected. "I should explain some things about you, shouldn't I? No Hadrian, you're not dead and you'll never be dead. The moment you held all three Hallows in your hands, you became immortal just like we are. Fate here is the read-headed woman and the one sitting next to you is Magic. My name is Death. We're the three ultimate immortals. There are other so-called immortals but even they will die someday, need magic and are bound to fate. Now, you're became one of us. An ultimate immortal. Before you were born we knew you would be soon with us here, as you were the only being ever lived in the whole world who could be compared to us. I'm sorry that neither of us could interfere while you lived and stop the abuse you endured. I know, it isn't an excuse but we tried to interfere and we couldn't do anything." 

"It's fine.. I think. Okay, so with the three Hallows I got immortality. You three knew about my life but couldn't do a thing and apparently I'm powerful. Something else? McGonagall's secret love for other furballs?" His yearmates once joked about that in 6th year as McGonagall eyed all the cat pictures of Umbridge strangly. 

"I don't think it's your place to criticize her prefere-"

Fate hit him over the head to stop him from continuing. She turned to Hadrian.

"He's an idiot, told you. As he already stated you're powerful and immortal. Yes, we knew and I'm really sorry, I knew what would happen but with you on the realm of the living we couldn't even visit you. Or chance what happens around you. I've known your fate since the day you were conceived. From this day on we couldn't wander on earth as we did before and we couldn't even change things that happened miles away from you. With you now here we could but the world you know doesn't exist anymore. Of course, we could reverse time and all but things would happen the same. That's actually a reason why we send the Hallows down on this world."

Hadrian didn't exactly know what to ask. The whole situation seemed surreal but he just knew that it was real. He felt at least alive. Somewhat. 

Before he could think more about the last statement, Magic placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him a litte. "You spaced out, little one."

"What was the reason for the Hallows?" Of all the things he could ask this was one of the most important ones. Because of them he ended in.. Well, wherever he was. At least to know their purpose would be an aid to understand the situation a bit more. 

Death was the one who answered first.

"Well, a long time ago the mortals started changing their ways. Well, they are changing everyday and more visibly every decade or century, but they started to forget the Old Ways, started to judge and condemn everyone who still believed in them. Many other religions and their believers invaded the lands, where people believed in the Old Ways, and tried to change their minds and culture by any means. Rituals were forgotten, holidays of the Old Religion were banned and people have nearly completely forgotten them as time went on. You have to understand, many centuries ago there wasn't such a separation between magicals and non-magicals. They lived together and helped each other, mortals with magic were even seen as deputy of gods, but humans fear what they do not understand and there's always people who seek power. You've heard of the witch hunts, right? In some areas they hadn't stopped until the late 18th century. Earlier, when the Dark Arts were declaired equal to evil, they'd tried to change the magical world, turned it, in your terms, 'more muggle'. Old Magic was forgotten and only a handful people knew of its existence. That was the time we sent the Hallows down on earth. The Peverell-brothers were actually just an excuse to bring them among people. A 'Master of Death' could better guide them to better choices and so on. You see, we worked a lot on them and just to give them up because they did bad choices isn't getting well with us."

"So I'm now their shepherd? I think you noticed that, well, the magical people don't exist anymore?" Hadrian tried to process the given information, but wasn't it for this special situation, he would have outright refused to play hero again. 

"We could always send you back in time to re-do things, my dear. We know that you aren't kneen on seening those people again who did all this hell to you in your first life, but now you have more knowledge, more power, you are in the advantage. Actually, you don't have to worry about anything. If it is going bad, you can change time on all your own and re-do it to your satisfaction. You could even go and destroy the whole planet or humankind, then turn time and re-do it again. You literally can do everything you want, we don't care that much. It is not the first planet and certainly not the first time one of us cause havoc. We were bored and this dimension seemed promissing to make it at least interesting to us. Now we gained a family member, or two, if you decide that your soulmate can join. Hadrian, if you go back to earth don't forget to be a child for once and play around as long as you like and then we could just move on. We four have nothing to loose." It was the first time Magic spoke up. She shifted a bit to look at him directly in the eyes while she spoke. She was so warm and gave one a feeling of completely safety. 

"So I could cause chaos and death to everyone on earth and you wouldn't mind?" Either his life turned up for better or worse, right now he couldn't decide. It was too much to understand and he needed time. His mind couln't wrap itself over the thought that he could have his revenge if he desired it. 

Death grinned a rather worrying smile. "Well, if you decide upon that, welcome to the family business." 

Hadrian rethought of everything in his mind again. It was true that he had nothing to loose and these three would accept him despite, apparently nearly everything he would do. However one thing he could not understand. Weren't soulmates just a fiction of muggle books and such? 

Fate seemed to caught up on his thought and smiled. "You didn't know you had a soulmate, right? Well, ironic as it is, I just tell you who it is, alright?" As Hadrian nodded she continued speaking. Before that, he pleaded to all saint that it wasn't Dumbledore. 

"Well, your soulmate is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Of course, now he is completely sane and free of Dumbles manipulations. You weren't the only one he played to be on high display. Tom should be somewhere here around, waiting for you. Oh, you two have a lot to discuss." 

'Well' Harry thought, 'It is better than Dumbledore and maybe I could like a sane one. We're soulmates. If it fits the description of the muggle books, we could at very least tolerate each other. For once I am glad Petunia keept those books in the bookshelf to seem intelligent but never actually to read them. And if not, he could join me causing chaos anyway.' 

Magic interrupted him in his thought. "Dear, do you want to sleep a little more and overthink the new information given or do you want to join us on a walk through the castle, we could show everything here to you?"

He didn't want to think about it anymore, his life turned up for good for the first time and overthinking that would be too complicated right now anyway. He nodded, lifted the blanket that covered him and stood up. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and black sleep pants. That was just fine, the last years of his life he spended in only black clothing anyway. Magic also stood up and grapped his hand, leading him towards the door and behind him, Fate and Death followed with a smile on their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The castle was incredibly beautiful. It was at least three times bigger as Howarts, with more secret passages, huger rooms, even more paintings and suprisingly a lot of people. Some greeted them exhilarated, other just smiled and nodded. Everything seemed so alive and at the same time it did not.   
Sure, the paintings did not move for what they did not have a reason to do since they can be around in person, but that was not what gave a feeling of life and death at the same time. It was warm and cold at the same time, if Hadrian looked out of the window he could see spring but also autumn weather outside. When he let his hand trail down the stones of the walls in the castle, they felt warm but also icy at the same time. There were a lot of plants, some just started to sprout, some already grew around the pillars. Also, there were a lot of animals and magical creatures. Most of them he believed to be only legends from all cultures, but apparently they were alive at some point. 

Children of all ages played around in the grass, singing songs and tunes that did not match the ones from the others. He stopped and watched the children as they played with gigantic animals, strange looking people and some spirits. A little girl, not older than 4 or 5 years, stumbled to a winged unicorn, an alicorn if he could remember the story he once read when he was 9 years old correctly. It was at least twice her size, looking down on her before finally deciding to poke her with its snout.   
The child started to laugh brightly and flowers began to grow around her until there were too much on a spot to let grow some more. Other children started to pick up the flowers and tinked some crowns, placing them on the head of the first child. 

Magic behind him placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back at her smiling face. She looked quite happy. Why that, he did not know - at least for now.   
"That is the youngest of the Offsprings of Spring. Yes, we actually use that term. She never really left to earth like others had. She said she feared it too much to go on her own." He did not answer but she did not care. Again, she grabbed him by the hand and led him away. 

They turned left and entered a grand corridor. This one was by far the most colourful one in the entire castle. The tall walls were embellished with drawings of historic events which took place all around the world. Some of them he could not recognize, so they must have been not passed down through society or he simply never heard of them. 

Hadrian became interessed in history months after Hogwarts as the stumbled across some books in one of the Black Family estates. He started reading them after he had obviously nothing to do with his time since he never really established something with Ginevra and she drove everyone else away from him. 

And as he rejected Ginevra, the whole Weasley family and Granger stopped speaking with him. They still sent him letters but none of them were at the very least polite.   
Months after the rejection a letter from Gringotts surprised him. It stated that a marriage contract for him and Ginevra Weasley was made in the summer of the year 1992 by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley née Prewett but never activated until now. 

Good for him that he was on friendly terms with Gringotts then, after apologizing, paying a hefty fine and taking over the lordships of many houses that had probably the richest vaults in Gringotts.   
The contract was for the benefits of the bride and poor for the groom. The bride, in this case Ginevra Weasley would get the full control over the estates, the money and should at least be given half of the seats in the Wizengamot and while the groom could keep his half of the seats he would not be allowed to interfere in her decisions may it be the matter of money, income or the estates. It also stated that they should have at least three heirs which will be cared for by the groom. If the contract would be broken, compensation will be payed worth of more than three quarters of his money to the bride by the groom.   
As soon as he got the letter we went to Gringotts to ask his account manager about it and he informed him that the contract was not binding or at very least legal. It stated his name wrong and Dumbledore was not his magical guardian anymore after 1st August 1991. 

As soon as they entered the corridor, Fate grabbed his hand and led him to one door that neither stood out by appearance nor by placement but something just felt off. 

They entered the room and Hadrian gasped. When he was little he dreamed a lot about how his life could have been instead of being stucked in a cupboard with the Dursleys. Well, to be honest, he couldn't do anything else in there and it got boring and lonely quite fast. He designed within his mind rooms for the stuff he learned, for dreams, for experiences. Some rooms were for ideas and others for wishes and plans, while others were for comfort, unsing some rooms out of some pictures he saw in books the Dursleys owned or in the school's library. He did not know why or when exactly he stopped but somewhere after his ninth birthday he just stopped using it. Rethinking that, he did a lot of mind arts as a child. Again, that was one of the abilities Dumbledore blocked. 

This room matched one of the rooms he had for his ideas and plans. The walls were chocolate brown, chouches were dark red and build a circle in the middle of the room. Everywhere were papers laying around and some sketches and folders. Notebooks layed stappled on the table near the tall windows. 

Fate did not enter the room but he did not care. The notebooks. He suddenly remembered them. As soon as he found out about his 'freakish abilities' he started to experiment with it. When he was four, he tried to burn some leaves he brought along from the garden because he accidently set some bacon on fire in the kitchen the morning before and he just knew it was not the power of the stove. 

Of course his aunt did not agreed and tried to grap his arm but at that moment the leaves ignited and burned away and his aunt's screams only got worse and he was stucked in the cupboard for the next six days instead the two he would have get anyway because of the burned bacon. After that he tried some experiments only in his cupboard and only when everyone else was asleep. And he did a lot of those. 

With his knowledge now he knew that he did elemental magic, mind magic, some alchemy if not more. Suddenly he could remember his knowledge of chemistry, biology and physics. And he could remember how he told some officers and police men more than once about his familiy's treatment of him and he also could remember that at some point his uncle was arrested but strangely was back the next day and the bad beating that followed. He remembered being called a prodigy by muggle teachers in primary school and his love of learning. 

He could not find another explanation than Dumbledore being the cause of his lack of memories in his life. 

Fate's hand on his shoulder caught him off his moment of sorrow. She smiled sadly at him and pushed him lightly deeper into the room to the next door. They were quiet since Harry was deep in his thoughts, overthinking the whole situation again, and Fate seemed to be uncomfortable, not knowing what exactly to say now. 

Death mere minutes behind them, with Magic next to him, was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence. He held some forest green robes on his left arm while holding dragon hide boots in his left hand.   
"Well, Hadrian, since your technically not in the Realm of the Living anymore the magic done to you such as compulsion charms, oblivations et cetera isn't working anymore and every harm done to you resets. That is actually the reason why you do not have any scars left on your body, not even the lightning bolt, which should have healed if it would not had been spelled to scar." 

Hadrian did not even need to guess who is to blame for that - he certainly knew who, and it had a long white beard. 

Death, sure a little bit awkward with comforting others, only trew the robes around his new son and gave him the boots while trying to give a look of understanding. It did not work. 

Luckly Magic catched on and told Hadrian, that he could look around and find something interesting as long as he stayed on this part of the castle while they search and call for the other occupants to join them on the banquet later on and tell them to introduce themselfs to him. Since there were so many of them, only a few who were interested actually could.

As soon as they were out of the door, Hadrian rushed over to the next bookshelf, put the boots down on the ground and took a book out. 

Advanced Physics.

One of the books he had read when he was in primary school. He grinned. That was wonderful, and he could remember it again. 

When he was a child he could repeat a whole book after reading it only once, that was one of the reasons why he was called a prodigy. 

Again, that was something Dumbledore took away from him. However he still did not get why that man let himself being killed so easily or even planned his indirect suicide by Snape's hand. Something was very wrong there and would be something for him to find out when he returned to that time. Maybe Tom would help him with that, he did not like Dumbledore any more than Hadrian himself did anyway. 

Speaking of the devil himself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tom entering the room, smirking. 

"Hello Golden Boy, it's time to talk properly to each other, don't you think?" 

"Hello Calendar Boy, now it is, isn't it?"

"I may not show it but that one had hurt" Tom was grinning now, pointing at one of the couches.

"Let's do it" He moved to one of the couches and sat down somewhat unelegantly that one could not believe that he was once one of the most uptight people alive at his time. 

"So, Harry-Bear, what do you think about the whole situation? You must know, I was quite shocked when I entered afterlife. Thought I would end up in hell or somewhere similar to it, but no. I ended here. Hoewever I have met Hel, she's a nice one. Had a lot of time to think about, you know, life. And ironically we to end up as soulmates. We may not really like each other but how about we work together to cause chaos and destruction?"

"Our first date, how wonderful" "I even get you a puppy" "Don't you dare"  
Magic, who was watching them since the start of their conversation could only shake her head about the two. She witnessed how excited Tom had been as they told him that soon somebody will come who will unconditionally love him. They didn't told him until some years after he started to releax around them and actually talk to them without only answering questions.   
They will know that they are just perfect for each other, without joking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language yet I want to try out writing in a different language. There'll be faults, misspellings, wrong use of some words et cetera. My apologies.


End file.
